


(Dis)honorary Family Members

by radiowrittenheart



Series: Branches [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Babies, Disney References, F/F, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Magic, Oneshot, Parenthood, THEY'RE A FAMILY TOO THO, a cameo of jaylos, the core four + ben are ultimate brotp let's be real here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: The kingdom of Auradon welcomes a new addition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> holy YIKES this has been sitting in my drive forever  
> honestly i was just sick of holding onto it
> 
> enjoy or whatever?

“Jay, don’t pull a Simba with my baby,” Evie huffed.

“He’s pulling a Simba whether you like it or not,” Carlos muttered.

A good portion of Auradon’s citizens simply watched as the new baby Princess of the kingdom was held up high for all to see. At least there was a good reason; Jay didn’t want baby spit-up all over his new suit and little Willow certainly was a sight to see.

However, the crying was something no one wanted to hear. Not even her own mothers.

“Alright, give her back,” Evie sighed, holding her hands up and gently taking back her daughter. “Don’t cry, sweetheart. Uncle Jay was just being silly.”

There was bickering heard on the other end of the balcony, and all heads turned to see none other than Ben and Mal at each other’s throats; both of them arguing like a pair of kids who refused to budge from their stances. When, really, that metaphor wasn’t very far from the truth.

Ben looked exasperated, his hair starting to poof up over his crown. “All I’m saying is you don’t  _ have _ to make her Princess Willow,” he muttered. “Just because that’s what she legally is—”

“We have no problem with it, Ben,” Mal groaned. “She’s a Princess on Evie’s side too, you know.”

Evie gave a halfhearted shrug, occupying herself with keeping her daughter’s dress secure and in place. “It's true,” she murmured. “Mal, could you hold her?”

Releasing a sigh, Mal lifted the squirming baby girl out of her wife's grasp — watching with mild amusement at all of the fussing. Evie tsked and clucked her tongue at the newborn, who was completely unaware of how much she was aggravating one of her parents.

“You’re sure you want to anoint her?” Ben spoke up. “It’s a pretty old tradition. Last person they did it to was Princess Melody, and they didn’t even do it in Auradon. Which means it technically wasn’t legal,”

Adjusting her daughter’s dress one last time before giving up, Evie nodded. “It was Mal’s idea,” she admitted.

Mal blushed a little, almost expertly holding Willow close to her. “Um, yeah,” she mumbled. “It was. I thought it’d be nice. Give her some official title or whatever, y’know? Let the kid be important,” She was cut off by her daughter’s sudden wail, and she kissed the baby’s head. “C’mon, kid, don’t do that  _ now, _ ”

Evie giggled, taking Willow and having her face Mal. “Do it,” she urged.

“Oh, no, not here, E,” Mal groaned.

“M, she’s gonna start screaming if you don’t,” Evie pressed.

“We could just feed her—” Mal froze as the baby’s chin began to quiver. “Okay, okay, _ fine, _ ” She groaned and grumbled for a moment, just for the sake of things, before beginning to pretend roaring and hissing. 

The boys all stared in confusion, and Evie shrugged. “Willow likes dragons,” she said. “Mal does it better than me.”

Jay let out a soft murmur of what seemed like genuine interest. “Less than a month and you two are already baby whisperers?” he asked, cringing in amusement at how ridiculous Mal was acting — and all for the sake of keeping little Willow from crying and wailing.

“So, how about you two?” Ben said in a low voice, nudging Jay. “Kids anytime soon?”

Carlos muttered something about needing a drink, and shook his head. “After Dude slash Dudette had puppies, we don’t need kids,” he spoke up. “Besides,” He clapped a hand onto Jay’s shoulder and pointed accusingly at the other man. “This one acts like a five year old.”

Jay shrugged, and gave a cheeky grin. “The missus speaks the truth,” he said.

“Why am  _ I _ the missus?” Carlos groaned.

“Because of how fabulous you always look?” Jay said slowly, hoping to seem smooth.

“Let’s go with that,”

The trumpets sounded. They all remained still, and watched as the small brigade of fairies approached before Jane, who seemed more nervous than all of them. She waved awkwardly at her friends, and then glanced at the crowd down below.

“You got this,” Mal whispered as she handed over Willow.

“Yeah, totally got this,” Jane mumbled, somehow managing to balance a baby in one hand and her wand in the other. She breathed deep her eyes fluttering closed for a moment, before she snapped them open and faked it until she made it. “Will the parents of the baby step forward?” she said, smiling shakily. 

However, the entire group was concerned when her smile fell. 

“Um …” She mumbled a word no one caught, and she awkwardly tried to keep little Willow stable in her grip. “The biological ones.”

Mal gave a curt nod, stepping back and folding both hands behind her back. Evie shot her wife a look of dismay, only for Mal’s gaze to turn firm. Ben even glanced at them both, but Evie simply shook her head as they both stepped forward to face Jane and Willow.

Jane twirled her wand in the air a little, letting tiny sparks of magic fizz off and she grinned. “Today in the land of Auradon, we welcome a new citizen and royal,” she beamed. “I bless you, Princess Willow Raven, to push through trials and toil. With the power of a Beast and beauty from the Fairest,” She stammered, wand still fizzing with magic and all eyes on her as she tried to finish the spell. “I — um,” She swallowed the hesitation, hands shaking so severely she almost dropped the wand and the newborn baby girl. “Bless you to never be embarrassed!”

Then, she tapped the newborn on the nose with the tip of her wand, causing the baby girl to sneeze.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “First anointing.”

“It was fine,” Mal spoke up, interjecting and prying Willow from Jane’s arms. “Is that it?”

The crowd was cheering, all of them staring up the high balcony, wide-eyed and marveling over the event of the decade. After a few awkward moments of being shrouded with applause and cheers, they all retreated back into the Castle, with Mal leading the group.

Ben was the one to jump. Of course. “Mal, I’m sorry,” he said.

“For what?” she said, her voice sounding eerily calm.

“I … you should have been there for that,” Ben stammered. “You’re Willow’s mother.”

“So is Evie,” Mal replied.

“No, I meant,” Ben stopped as he noticed the baby beginning to fuss, on the verge of tears. “Look, if I had known, I could have adjusted something the ceremony … or whatever.”

Feeling Evie’s arm gently weave through her own, Mal smiled as she noticed her wife was by her side. “And you’re Willow’s father,” she said. “Jane’s her godmother, Carlos and Jay are her uncles. Sort of. You’re her family just as much as Evie and I are. So who wants to hold her?”

The moment melted, and Ben grinned, holding out his hands and taking Willow, who immediately started squirming in his grip.

“We have a pretty great family, don’t we?” Evie murmured.

“Yeah,” Mal said, her gaze trailing all around the elaborate hall. 

There was a gala, of all things, to celebrate their kid. Everyone from Auradon was here, just to meet this little baby — her daughter. Despite it all, Mal knew Willow was her child. There was no way around it. Carlos and Jay were already bickering about who Ben was going to pass the baby to. 

“We kinda do.”

Evie smiled, whispering her love before pressing a kiss to her wife’s temple. Mal smiled, gently pulling the other woman closer to her. Happily ever after, indeed. Too many characters, a story in progress, whatever else was ahead — they were ready for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
